yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mythyrian Numbers
の | romaji = Densetsu no Nanbāzu | trans = Legendary Numbers | sets = * Number Hunters * Shadow Specters | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL }} "Legendary Number", pluralized as "Legendary Numbers" in the Japanese version, are an anime plot. The "Number" cards which are unique located in Number's Ruins across the world, protected by guardians. They play an major part of the Legendary Number War arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. So far, each one of these cards has been based on figures from history, as the canon portrays it. Design "Legendary Numbers" are part of original 100 "Number" cards, but unique. Each of these "Numbers" correspond to a legend inscribed on the walls of the ruins, telling the story of the person who occupied that location in a previous era, before they became ruins due to the ravages of time. Mach, for example, was a Pegasus who served a legendary hero, Durbe. Three knights who lived in his land attempted to usurp the King, but were intercepted by Mach and his master. Since the hero was unwilling to kill his former comrades, both master and steed were eventually defeated and killed. However, the hero's fellow knights regretted their actions and they buried him and Mach together. Mach later became the "Legendary Number" spirit guardian of "Number 44: Sky Pegasus". History In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, the "Legendary Numbers" are unique Numbers whose cards were used by Astral eons ago to seal Don Thousand in the Barian World's Sea of Ill Intent. If Astral obtains them all, he would discover the location of the Numeron Code. However, if the Barian deity Don Thousand obtains them all, he would be fully revived. There is also a connection between the "Legendary Numbers" and the Seven Barian Emperors revealed when Astral absorbed "Numbers" "44" and "54". He saw Durbe's past life as a knight owning a Pegasus and Alit's past life as a gladiator and Don Thousand hinted at Vector's past life as a mad prince. Then Astral questioned Jinlong if there was a person living in his palace named Mizael, which the latter confirmed.However, Mizael, even with Jinlong revealing Mizael's past life as a dragon tamer, refused to believe he was once a human. Afterwards, Roku found a statue of a military commander named Kiraku Souhachi at the Duel Lodge, which bore great resemblance to the Barian Emperor Gilag, with Ponta and Gilag himself later on realizing that Kiraku Souhachi was, indeed, Gilag's past life as a military commander. When Vector released Don Thousand, Thousand revealed that in order to fully revive him, Vector must collect these seven "Legendary Number" cards. Later, Vector convinced Mizael and Durbe to take part in this endeavor, with the assistance of Mr. Heartland, who is now an insect. Also, Yuma Tsukumo and Astral resolved to take the "Legendary Numbers" after receiving a message from the former's father. In the first of the ruins, Yuma obtained the first "Legendary Number", "Number 44: Sky Pegasus", from Mach. Next, "Dark Mist" acquired the second "Legendary Number", "Number 65: Judge Buster the Adjudicutting Djinn" from Battle Ox. After that, Alit acquired the third "Legendary Number", "Number 54: Lion Heart" from Number 54's guardian, but gave it to Nistro so he could control him. After they lost the Tag Duel, Nistro gave Yuma the "Number". The group next set off to the fourth set of ruins, where Kite began a Duel with Jinlong, who he subsequently defeats, obtaining "Number 46: Ethereal Dragon - Draggluong". Returning to Heartland City, Yuma discovered by television that yet another "Number" was found, this time inside the Duel Lodge, and rushed to take it. Gilag went to the same ruins, but Ponta took his body over and challenged Yuma to a Duel for "Number 64: Sandayu the Veteraccoon" and Gilag's body. Yuma won and obtained the "Number". Legendary Numbers Seven Legendary "Numbers" have been confirmed with 6 of those "Numbers" being seen so far.